THE DYLAN SHOW!
by KissingCoffins22
Summary: makes fun of the following: TWILIGHT, MAXIMUM RIDE, KINGDOM HEARTS, and verious things. ENJOY!
1. special guest maximum ride!

A/n- FYI, my name is Dylan, and NO I'm not a boy, I'm a teenage girl.

EDIT: Yay! another flame! Or insult. Don' know...Hmm. Oh well! Just want to say, this is something I made when I was in 5th grade; And as you can see, my skills absolutely SUCKED. Just warning you. I think I was high when I wrote this (and had no Office word, just notepad...) So please read still if you would like, I would love it. But honestly; if you are that type of person that would get irritated very easily by these things (and probably more) you should check out other stuff. To the others who still wouldn't care, enjoy!

Announcer- WELCOME... TO THE DYLAN SHOW! WHERE THE FABULOUS KID Show's THE GREATEST STUFF IN ALL THE HIIISSSTTTTOOOORRRRYYYY! AND HERE SHE IS FOLKS... DDDDDYYYYYLLLAAAAANNN!

Dylan- thank u! thank u all! well hiya peeps! how y'all doing today?

Audience- AWSOME- ALLMOUS!

Dylan-*flips her hair* OMG! perfect! now to start our1st show, we will have our special guest... MAXIMUM RIDE!the fame seeking, big-head, back-stabbing, and leader of the flock...

max- here i am! is this going to take long, i kinda have to SAVE THE WORLD, and all that, but u wouldn't know about that, now would you? *smiles smugly*

Dylan- no comment, any who! the audience has some questions for you...

random fat chick- *stands up* yes.. yes i do,max, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM B*TCH?

max *looking confused*- what do you MEAN what is my problem? I'm perfect in every way :)

random man2- have you even TOLD fang about the affair?

max- w-w-what d-do you m-mean? *is nervous, and OBVIOUSLY guilty*

random fat chick- the affair with you AND IGGY!

everyone in the room- GASP!

audience member, Massie- wow i didn't see that coming. *shakes head*

audience chanting like the Jerry Springer show- DY-LAN! DY-LAN! DY-LAN!

Max says angrily- NO! i DIDNT do that ! its Dylan! she typing what I'm saying! i DONT MEAN ANYTHING!

Dylan-*smiles evilly* ,so lets bring him out- iggy!

iggy comes out- hey max *winks* wanna do something tonight?

IGGYS GIRL#1- WAIT! HOLD UP! what the HELL do you think your doing?

iggy moans in reconsigntion- wait a second? your not apart of this series! i thought i only have to see YOU in YOUR imagination!

Dylan- i thought that this would be a great thing...

Iggys girl#1- yes, hey Dylan, can you do a couple of things? *whispers in ear*

Dylan- of course! SURCURITY! TAKE MAXIMUM RIDE AWAY!

*max is escorted away* max- FANG!

Dylan- wow that was faster than i thought :). *looks over at iggysgirl#1 starring at iggy* oh what the heck! *whispers to Iggys girl#1*

iggys girl#1- YAy! *runs over and hugs iggy*

iggy- oh no, this cant be good * Dylan waves her wand and...* I LOVE U IGGYS GIRL#1! what? you cant make me do this Dylan!

Dylan- oh yeah?

*but then outta nowhere fang comes busting in, looking hott as ever*

Dylan's eyes bug out of her head

Dylan- eeeeppp! *comes rushing over too hug fang*

fang recognizes Dylan and mutters-oh, no not YOU!

*Dylan tackles fang*

******************************************meanwhile*********************************************

* iggy is tugging against his leash in desperate pursuit of getting released*

Iggys girl#1 pulling iggy back with her leash that she put on him- ha ha, nice try, Ur not getting away... now come along now, we have to go.

iggy- hey! you don't own me!

Iggys girl#1- oh yeah? check Ur butt.

iggy is alarmed, but looks down and sees a huge sticker that wont come off that says:

' PROPERTY AND OWNERSHIP OF IGGYS GIRL#1 '

Iggy- … WAIT A SECOND! HOW DID I READ THAT IF I'M BLIND!

director- JUST GO WITH IT! **leaves**

iggy- fine, i will... *sigh*

they walk off in the sunset, hand in hand, LOL, and by that i mean, one end of the leash to the other. XD

**************************** at the studio ***************************************

Dylan and fang are handcuffed together while Dylan was holding him so he wont escape...

Dylan- *sigh* that is SOOOO romantic, don't u think?

fang seems distracted, but then suddenly grabs her hands and starts kissing her.

after a second he stops then gets up,freed of the handcuffs!

fang- i new that would distract you enough! goodbye psycho! *runs off*

Dylan- dang it! how did he no my weakness? don't think your getting away!

* Dylan chases fang. *

Massie- well, that's the end of the show! we will see you next time when Dylan talks about the fundamentals of chicken wings and sonny with a chance! now if you excuse me, i have a date...

turns around and grabs Jacob blacks hand and gets on his motorcycle *


	2. LALALA!

announcer- WELCOME.... TO THE DYLAN SHOW!!! WHERE THE FABULOUS KID SHOWs THE GREATEST STUFF IN ALL THE HIIISSSTTTTOOOORRRRYYYY!!!!!!!!! AND HERE SHE IS FOLKS.... DDDDDYYYYYLLLAAAAANNN!!!!!

dylan-woot!!!! allllrrriiigghhhhtttttyyyyy!!!! from last episode, we had some crazy times, and today our special guest are.....

Ari- ME!!!!!

audience- GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dylan- wtf?!? you expired!!!

Ari- PSSHHH!!! nooooooooo!! u got the story wrong, i RE-tired, ya no, from the school....

dylan- OH-kaaaaayyyyy *rolls eyes* since today is independence day!!!! we will have more than one guest today!!!! we now present- fang, my favorite emo :). Kayla, the human, that pretends to a witch. and alexander sterling, the hott gothic vampire!!!! (and no folks , he doesnt drink humans.)

kayla- HEY!!! that was secret!!!! my sister abby told me not to trust you!!!! im leaving!!!

*kayla leaves stage in tears...*

dylan- make that _2_ guests, anywho why dont you introduce your selves to the peeps...

alexander- but you ALREADY did...

fang- yeah!

dylan- *furious* YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!!!

iggys girl#1- jeez, you dont need to get snippy!!

dylan- _le gasp!!!!!!_ omg!!! when did you get in here??

iggys girl#1- uhhhhh.....

************************************************flashback!!**********************************************************************

*iggys girl#1 is skipping merrily around the studio lot*

iggys girl#1- lalala, *stops at the back door of the dylan show.* ooooooh!! whats this??

*she enters*

*******************************************************end of flashback******************************************************************

fang- ya know, that wasnt a very good flashback....

dylan- shut up!!!! or ill put you in the dungeon again!!!

fang- well at least Max will be there.

dylan *smiles evily* i thought you might say that... so thats why i moved her to a another location, *pulls out a green button* and see this?? when every i push this, she gets poked with a stick... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fang-wow, you ARE crazy

dylan- thank you !!!

iggys girl#1- hey where is alexander??

dylan- uhhhhh, i dont know, hold on..... SUCURITY!!!!!

*massie walks out in a uniform.*

massie- yes???

dylan- where is my regular sucurity people??

massie- chicken wing accident, so i had to fill in for them.....

dylan- ok, well, just go search for..... oooh la la, look at HIM.

*edward cullen walks in shirt less, everyone turns around and gazes longling at his prefection, and his hott body.*

massie makes a motion of her barfing and says- ugh!! that is so pathitic *points at the girls swarming around him.*

who wants to even LOOK at him??

random girl- who WOULDNT!!!

edward- umm, sorry im lost, i trying to get to forks, Washignton.... where is this???

massie- this is florida, so i guess youll have to get a mov-

* massie is pushed down by dylan*

dylan- *whispers to massie.* shut UP!!... *looks at edward* why, edward... it is me, bella. my love, dont you regonize me??

massie and iggys girl#1- NO YOU ARENT!! YOUR LYING!!

edward- *smiles a crooked smile, that only he can make, and all the girls in the room faint within 2 yards.* i know girls, i can smell her and she doesnt smell anything like bella.

dylan- dang his smartness!!! and cuteness!!!

*edward leaves but barly anyone can tell because of his vampiric super speed!*

fang- wow... that was wierd... can i go now??

dylan- woah!! i forgot you were their... you didnt say a word!!and yes you can leave, iggys girl??

iggys girl#1- yeah??

dylan- can fang stay with you and iggy while i go shopping for my wedding dress??

everyone- WHAT???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????????

iggys girl#1- sure!!

massie- ooooh!!! can i help???

fang- NO!!! IM **NOT** MARRYING _YOU!!_

DYLAN- MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

* they all exit the stage except massie, who is now under the spotlight*

massie- thanks for watching the dylan show!!next time..... will dylan FINALLY be sent to the lunny bin?? will max and fang ever get free?? who will miley choose in the hour special on disney channel??? find out next week on....

THE.

DYLAN.

SHOW!!!!


	3. CHEESE IM HEREEEE!

Announcer- TOOOOO TTTHHHHEEEEEEE DYLLLAAAAANNNNNN SHOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DYLAN- ummmm, arent u supposed to say how awsome i am??

announcer- ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, wait!!!! your awsome?? i always thought u more of annoying....hmm

dylan- GASSSSSSPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!! *whispers to camera* youi see what i did there?? hehe, i acted like a queen!!

announcer- soooo that means im not going to get killed???

dylan- no... im still going to do that....just kidding, BUT. u will have to spend the rest of your days alive trapped with mike newton... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

massie- i think shes FINALLY lost it.....

announcer- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*sucurity takes annoucer away in tears*

dylan- ok, looks like we need a new annoucer, so anyone want to do the awsiome pleasure of doing what i say all day!?!

*silence*

.......

................

* * *

*crickets chirp...*

dylan- WHAT?? u guys dont want to do it??

random chick in audience- we wouldnt even BE here if ur friend massie didnt pay us!!

dylan- BLASPHEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh my cookie crisp!!!!!!!!!! ugh! that is so MEAN!!

massie- SO UR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY COOKIES!!! AFTER I BOUGHT MY ORTHER ONES CAUSE JACOB STOLE MINE, I CANT BELIEVE U!!!

dylan- HEY! DONT YELL AT ME!! ITS JUST AN EXPRESSION!!

doorbell- DING DONG!!

dylan- oh my!! i wonder who that is!! *is happy go lucky, and skips toward the door!!*

*dylan opens it and a short girl,with black spiky hair comes through...*

massie- OH MY COTTON CANDY!!! its 'alice' from THINGS YOU WOULD NOT EXPECT!!!

alice- *fan girl scream!!!* CHESE, IM HERE!!!

dylan- umm, dont u mean hi, im here??

alice- nooooooo, im mean I. WANT .CHESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*5 minutes later....*

massie- are u done??

alice- *smiles* NOPE!!

*40 minutes later*

dylan, massie, and alice are eating chese....

dylan- wow, theere went 45 minutes of our show... only 15 minutes left.

massie-awwww, im sorry i yelled at u, dyl. im sorry

dylan- im sorry too , hug??

*they hug..*

massie- wait, IM SORRY

dylan- no, IM SORRY-ER!!

MASSIE- WELL IM SORRY-IEST!!!

* THEY FIGHT AND EXIT, STILL YELLING*

ALICE- WELL I GUESS THAT ENDS OUR SHOW!!!TODAY WE LEARNED THAT, TRUE FRIENDS ARE ALWAYS IMPORTANT. AND THAT CHESE CAN REALLY HELP... WELL GOODBYE EVERYONE! AND REMEMBER.... CAPS ARE AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*magically poofs into thin air*

***********************************************meanwhile, outside the sudio************************

"NOOOOO!"

"YES!!!!!"

*the girls are STILL fighting, but then iggys girl comes up with a baseball batt*

the girls stop....- OMG! hey! whats up, we didnt see u all day! where were u??

iggys girl#1- ugh, hey guys, but my name is tori, ya know, so can u call me that plz *give the sad pupp eyes*

dylan- sure! *waves magic wand *

tori- *looks at her new screen name and smiles* THX! anyway, im looking for iggy, he escaped from my closet again, not to metion jacob, and seth, and embry, OOH! and jazzy-boo, OOPs! im ment 'jasper', have u seen them??

dylan- WOW! thats alot of people, but no i havent seen them *acts like nothing wrong with tori capturing alot of cute guys, and holding them captive*

massie- i know what you mean, that happened to me once with taylor lautner... but its ok now, cause i putt him in dylans dungeon.

oh yeah, if your out there taylor swift, STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM. got it???? iver heard about u kisssing him in theyre new movie 'valentines day' ND IF THAT KISS LAST LONGER THAN 3 SECONDS THAN THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. oh, yeah, and i cant wait for ur new album:)

tori- u wantta help me???

the girls- SURE!

*they look at each other and open theyre mouths to fight, but then toris baseball bat comes between them....*

tori- do we REALLY want to go down this road?? JUST. STOP. FIGHTING. (ull thank me for this l8tr)

massie- hey, wait! what happened at the wedding???

dylan- *looks at tori, and they laugh* looooooonnnnnnngggg story!

*they walk together to hunt down some boys laughing all the way....*


	4. bellas birthday

anouncer- *CRICKETS chirp!*

dylan- uhhhhhhh,hullo?? anouncer??

audience-u putt her in the dungeoen, REMEMBER?!?!

dylan-ohhhhhhhh, yea right.... i SO knew that, lets check in on her-*pulls out button, and a tv screen pops up*

*a video is shown*

annoucer- THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TAKE ME NOW!!! ILLL DO ANYTHING!!!!!

mike newton- HEY! wait up!! come here, i have to show u something!

annoucer--

*gets cutt off*

dylan- *laughing butt off* anyway, well, today we have a replacement..................... TORI!!!!!!!!

tori- THANK U!!!! THANK U ALLLL!! NOWWWW, TO THE DYLAN SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE FABULOUS KIDS SHOWS THE GREATEST STUFF IN ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THE HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*EVERYONE CLAPS*

massie- hey!!! why didnt I get picked!!!!?????

noise-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone-WHO IS THAT?!?!?!?!

1person- its a bird!

2person-its a plane!!!!!!!!!!

3rd person- NOOO! its-

*door opens and bella comes out*

EVERYONE-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ITS EVEN SCARIER THAN EMMETT DOING THE MACARENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dylan- oh, yea, i forgot, EVERYONE, TODAYS SPECIAL( ED. HEHE) GUEST IS, BELLA SWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we all know that bellas birthday is september 13th!!!!!!!!!!! and to honor her birthday, i dicided to HAVE HER ON THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

massie & tori- WHAT!?!? U DONT LIKE HER!! U ALWAYS SAY THAT U WANT TO KILL HER SO U CAN HAVE EDDYKINS TO URSELF!!!!!!!!!!!

dylan- what??? meee????? nawwwww! *hides safe that was above bellas head* i would do thatt! now anyway! bella, bella, bella.... *tsk, tsk* this bithday has brought the worse time of your life (and my BEST time) edward dumped u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now, did u KNOW where he went while u were moping around?!?!

bella-uhhhhhhh, not much, i just know that he was distracting himself of my beatuy *dylan mutters- more like STUPIDPIDITY* and ran away from me.... why do u ask??

dylan- *smiles evily* because bella, he wasnt trying to stay away from you.... he was with me in in westchester, new york! *laughs histericully*

bella-WHAT?!?! U HAVE NO PROOF!

dylan- oh yea?? check out this pic- hahahaahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

everone- LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! WE HATE THE DYLAN SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dylan- what??? how could u hate me? after all ive done for u!!!!!!!!!!! *crys*

*bella is tired and needs to rest her small, birdlike brain, and leaves...*

massie- DYLAN!!!!!!!! IM OFFICIALLY DEMOTING YOU, AND U ARE NOW NOT THE HOST OF THE SHOW, I AM. GOOD BYE *claps hands, and sucurity drags dylan out still weeping*

Alice- Hey!! its me again from- THINGS YOU WOULD NOT EXPECT! and today i would like to annouce another character.... *drum roll* TE'A (AKA- taytay)

taytay- OMG! NOOOOOO, I CANT BELIEVE DYLAN IS OFF THE SHOW!! *everyone notices T-shirt that has Ikuto from Shugo chara, and on the front- DYLAN'S #1 FAN!!* thats it!! im chara changing!!

audeince-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE???

taytay- whoa, why are u guys so, high??

audience- BECASUE TORI GAVE US RED BULL, AND SED IT WOULD MAKE LIKE THE FLOCK AND GIVE US WINGS!!

alice- nooooooooooo!!!!!! we'll betray the gardians secret!!!!! u'll see dylan where every tadase is!!

*EVERYONE IS VERY CONFUZZLED, except for taytay, and alice, and if dylan was here she would too*

massie- *has a crown on...* EVERONE BOW DOWN TO UR QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sucurity-are we the only SANE ones anymore?!?

alice- LOOK ITS.... -

tori&massie- OMG *FAN GIRL SCREAMS* ITS IGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 *they pause and look at each other maddly*

noooo, he MINE!!!! no! *they leep copying each other and end up in a cat fight witch iggy is franticly wondering whats going on. because of cousre, hes blind.*

dylan- NO NEED TO FEAR, DYLAN IS HERE!!!!!!!!

tori-dylan?!?

alice- dylan?!?

taytay-dylan??

sucurity- dylan?!?

iggy- dylan!?!

massie- SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets glares* what?? i thought id just throw that out there?? *dylan takes crown*

dylan- *laughs evily* like you could ever get rid of me...*creepy music* u can never kill me.... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

everyone- OHHHHHH-KAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY....

*everyone leaves and once again, massie has a single-spotlight*

massie-OK, THATS IT FOR TODAY... AND NEXT TIME, ITSD GOING TO BE WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DIFFERENT, SO ILL GEIVE U A HINT. *SHAINSAW GOES ON AND U CANT HEAR WHAT SHES SAYS UNTIL.....* NEXT TIME ON... TOTAL-DRAMA-DYLAN!!

Zoey *tadaes_Gal*- well, thats all we have again for today! and im so sorry it took for me to make this episode, dylan wanted to go on a 3 month-shopping spree, and made us all go. *shakes head* i swear shes turning more into alice every day!!

fang- which basically means, the author got lazy and didnt write, and then used the story for an excuse and* Zoey puts hand over mouth*

Zoey- Shut up!! or ill show max, the TAPES...

fang- U WOULDNT!!

Zoey- oh, WOULDNT I?? i would love to show the tapes about you * notices readers, and laughes* did you really think id blow my secret away, that quickly?? nope! youll have to wait till next time on the dylan show!

fang- uh-uh, u would , uh, would u?? did u know that, uh, ur hair looks very pretty??

Zoey-flattery will get u no where!

fang- come on!!! oh right! *gives bambi eyes* plzzzzzz!! i dont want everyone to know that i- *cut off by diclaimer*

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN THE FOLLOWING- MAXIMUM RIDE, TWILIGHT, SHUGO CHARA, RED BULL (but i do own theyre wings, LOL) , SPONGEBOB, NAD THATS IT... *GETS GLARES* FINE! AND I DONT OWN, FANG,EDWARD,ALEXANDER,CAM,TADASE,IKUTO,IGGY,JASPER,OR ANYOTHER HOT GUYS THAT WAS OR WILL BE ON THE SHOW!!

zoey-oh, yea, right, if this is the first time reading this, then u should know, that dylan is a girl, not that dude form the 6th maximum ride who is max's 'other half' *scoffs* as much as i like fang, i think that max and fang should be together, not this guy. ok?? *smiles* oh, yea, if u have any ?? then just comment, and ill post them on the next show!!. also, i was soposed to havce a new person on it (u know who u are) and i very sorry, u WILL be on it, but the timing hasnt come yet, i have planned EXACTLY when ull be in the next one. so no worries!!

see ya!

Zoey *Tadases_Gal*


	5. ABSOLUTE CHAOS AND RANDOMNESS

Anounncer- TO DYLANS SHOWWWWWWW!! and here she is folks, DYLANNNNNN!!!

dylan- thank you thank you! and here to start my total randomness, im going to talk, make fun of, and HAVE GUESTS! how does that sound???

audience- uh, um....

dylan- OH! YOU HATED IT! HOW COULD YOU!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

audience- its not that, we just think youre boring, plus you dont listen to a word we say, do, or think, ANDDDD your abnoxious!

dylan- *not paying atttention* huh? oh, yea,yea,ok....whatever. NOOOWWWW to talk about my latest obbsession. Kingdom hearts! and of cousre, to talk about it, heres my my OC (Own Character), kayla!

kayla-which I think is very unhealthy (KH obsession) BTW! sheesh! i mean look at you!

dylan- *looking at self in mirror with organization13 outfit on* and what? you saying my TWILIGHT obsession WASNT??

kayla- oh god, do NAWT remind me of those dark times... *shudders* but SERIOUSLY! i mean, last time you started writing YOU FRIKKEN SCARRED DEMYX FOR LIFE!

dylan- but!but! he deserved it! and...i appologized...

Kayla- O RLY??

dylan- YES! he totally almost have drowned roxxy if i haddnt come!

kayla- THEY. WERE. HAVING. A. WATER. FIGHT! and all he did was squirt some water!

dylan- i appolligized... *hangs head*

kayla- YEA, AFTER, WE had axel burn your hair to make you snap outta it!

dylan- *shrugs* EH! OH WELL! ok, so i had this dream right??

kayla- *sigh* soooooo?

dylan- ok, well, i was at school in the dream, and i was walking towards the water fountain, and all i heard was my friend kori and her boyfriend making out-

*kori pops outta no where*

dylan- hehe...h-hi kori?

kori- *smack!* WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING THAT?? *smack!*

dylan- IM SORRY! but, you DID give me the idea!

Kori- *smack!* this isnt over! *starts to dissapear*

dylan- *yells after her* OH I KNOW WOULD LIKE THAT! DONT EVEN LIE!!

kayla- what the H E double hockey sticks was that about??

dylan- oh nothing... but anyway back to my dream, so after see AND hearing THAT, i walked down to my science room, where there were a bunch of mice, and like, in the spotlight, there was kara, lab coat and everything, scary looking as hell, starts laughing evilly-

kara- I DO NOT! sorta...

Audience- GASP! when did you get here??

kara- I TELLAPORTED WITH MY NEW STUFF! MUAHAHAHAHA *laughs creepily* ...*stops* GOD DANG IT DYLAN! i DO NOT! and just cuz you want my character- ....

*everyone isnt paying atttention to rambling, except for 1 person, who died of a heart attack later*

dylan- so, then i was all like, OMG, oh no you didnt!!?!

kayla- *rolls eyes* fasinating.... wait, is kara still talking??

dylan- eh- who the fuk cares anyway!

kayla- ya know ,once they read this, theyre probably going to be pissed off.

dylan- *is thumb wrestling with axel (ashely)*

ashely- *wins* HA! SHITS WEAKKKKKK!

dylan *faaaaiiillllleddddd* damnitt, FINE! heres my payment *gives her fruit roll up*

kayla- REALLY?? am i the only sane one here?

* everyones on fire, people are running around screaming, while karas blabing away to nothing, koris trying to get an axe to kill other corey, ashleys doing a victory dance, shelbys dancing with her imaginary character, darren. and coreys arm wrestling emmett, OOH! that looked like it hurt!*

lilly (another OC) - um, its ok! im sane too:)

kayla- *sigh* wanna go get some pizza?

lilly- the same one rosalie and bella wanted to go, when alice was on her phone?

kayla- YUP!YUP! YUP! thats-

dylan- RAWR! *tackles, then gets up* no use-y meh catch phrase!! that IS. MINE...

*kayla and lilly go off to pizza while the show stays in utter chaos.!!*

THE END!!


End file.
